


God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen

by maytheelfbewithyou



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, more tags will be added once complete!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maytheelfbewithyou/pseuds/maytheelfbewithyou
Summary: When tragedy strikes the Pace family, Lee and his sister are left to the mercy of their wicked aunt and uncle. He never expected the most notorious rake in London to be his one chance of survival, and maybe even more than that.





	God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I’ve been sitting on this story for about a year now, so I thought I could post the first part as part of the holiday calendar! This is actually based on one of my favorite romance novels, and I thought the plot would fit the boys perfectly. Enjoy :)

** London, England 1845 **

_“I shouldn’t be here”_

Lee was standing near the fireplace, trying his best to maintain eye contact with the dark figure seated in the arm chair in front of him.

As soon as he had knocked on the front door, he felt as if he was going to faint. A servant had lead him through the shadowy hallway, the type that made him think he was in one of those gothic novels Evie liked to read.

The room was dark as he walked in, except for the warm fire illuminating the opposite wall. There he found the man he needed, his last chance at survival.

Lee walked over to the mantle and found himself blushing at the sight before him.

Lord Richard Armitage sat there half dressed, holding a glass of wine in his hand. One arm was draped lazily over the armrest, the pale skin glowing in the fire light. He had on his pants and boots, but his undershirt was undone at the strings, revealing his broad, muscular chest. Lee felt his mouth go dry.

“So, Mr. Pace, what brings you here at this hour?” came the deep voice from the chair.

He gulped as he straightened himself and realized his starring.

_“Where do I even begin?"_

Ever since his parents had died of typhoid a few months ago, he had been scrambling to pull his life together. Gone were the days where he could sit for most of the day and read his books, he had a company to try to run now. With the help of his younger sister, Evangeline, they had been attempting to run the successful soap company, Pace Soap & Co, their parents had left them.

They moved to London from New York three years ago, after their father wanted to expand business across the pond and mingle with the wealthy brits.

Of course neither he nor Evie knew anyone in London, and were forced by their parents to attend balls for the sake of appearances. Marriages to people of a good name would look well for the successful American family. But the siblings loathed the balls, and decided they would rather sit than have to dance with annoying strangers. They soon found others that didn’t care to dance as well, like Orlando and Luke and their little sister Anna, and so their little social circle began.

Eventually, Anna married Lord Dean O’Gorman, an Irish gentleman who caught her eye when he moved to London on a business venture. His younger brother, Aidan, had been eyeing Evie for some time, but their constant debates always left an animosity between them, no matter the chemistry they had. But they were a happy group nonetheless. Lee was more than pleased with the people he could call his friends.

But with their marriage, heads then turned to the relationship statuses of the rest of their group. Everyone assumed that Luke would have been the first to marry, with him being the wealthiest and oldest, but his friends knew he preferred to have a different man in his bed every night. Orlando, on the other hand, liked to have adventures with men and women in his bed, sometimes at the same time, but remained faithful when a particular one sent his heart racing. He was currently smitten by a governor’s daughter, Elizabeth Knight. Aidan and Evie were their own story.

In short, Lee was the one left without a partner.

But Lee knew he wasn’t likely to get married. He had high expectations if he ever found himself a husband, and with his shyness it didn’t make it any easier. He grew up being told no one would ever want a shy, awkwardly tall man as a companion. And if one was told things enough, one would start to believe it. He was no exception. In his mind, there was no way he would land a man who wanted to be with someone like him the rest of his life.

But the death of his parents had brought more than enough turmoil to his life. Their new inheritance had attracted the attention of their nasty aunt and uncle, the Bloomberg’s.

A week ago they had arrived at their estate demanding to speak with Lee. After coming down to the parlor, they insisted that Lee marry their daughter, Mary. He and Evie had only met Mary one other time back in the states, but they knew she was a despicable person. She had spent much of her childhood teasing Evie for no reason, hitting Lee whenever she could, and preferred material things over anything. Besides the fact that he wasn’t even attracted to women, he would never even consider Mary to be a potential bride if he was.

Of course, he told them he couldn’t marry her. He was ready to throw them out into the street when they produced a document that his parents had signed before they died. To their astonishment, it stated that unless Lee, being the oldest, was married, neither he nor Evie could inherit the company and the estate. And to make things worse, their parents had promised Lee as a potential suitor for Mary.

He panicked and eventually Evie demanded that they leave so they could sort things out. She began to cry over their near homelessness, and Lee could not think of what to do.

Until it dawned on him the most conspicuous idea.

He couldn’t tell Evie because she would surely stop him. But this would be for the good of both of them, whether or not she agreed to it. As long as he was able to make sure they would not end up with their horrible relatives and homeless, he would do anything.

And that’s how he ended up here. In a dark room with a half-dressed slightly drunk gorgeous man in front of him.

A pair of mesmerizing blue eyes stared at him intently.

He gulped. “I-I have a proposition for you”

Richard rolled his eyes. “And what is that exactly?”

“A few nights ago, I read in the paper that you had gotten into a fight with someone over money. Spent the night in jail, if I recall. The man refused to pay you, so you almost killed him had it not been for the police,” he tried to meet his eyes, “You needed the money. I think you are in desperate need of it.”

The lord frowned. “Since when are my finances a matter of your concern?”

“They never were, until earlier today.”

“Unless you plan on giving me a chunk of that inheritance you have, I doubt you can solve any of my problems, Mr. Pace.”

“If my plan goes accordingly, you will.”

Richard looked up, finally deciding to get a good look at his guest.

He was a tall fellow, probably as tall as himself. Soft brown locks, green eyes. He finally remembered where he knew him from. He used to frequent the same balls Lee and his sister did. While on holiday last year, he remembered talking to Lee. They never got past a few words though, since Richard was usually headed to his room with a gentleman whenever he saw him. He had to admit Lee was a looker, though. If it had been any other night, he would have been trying to bring him back to his house.

But he was here on his own, which made it all the more strange.

“I do not understand.”

Lee sighed.

“I am offering you a proposition of marriage.”

“Of what?”

“You heard me, Lord Armitage.”

“You want me to marry you?”

He slowly nodded.

This almost seemed too good to be true. “I can see how this would be beneficial to me, and not that I care, but I don’t see what you have to gain from this”.

Lee sighed. “I need to make sure my sister and I’s inheritance doesn’t end up in my relations’ hands.”

“Then refuse them altogether?”

“It’s not as simple as that. Apparently my parents signed a contract a few years ago that stated that if I wasn’t married I couldn’t inherit the business when they passed, and it would be auctioned off. My uncle clearly wants the business for himself, and wants me to marry his daughter since I was apparently promised to her as a suitor.”

“Well why don’t you? Then it at least stays in your family.” He said as he took another sip of his wine.

“Clearly I prefer gentlemen, and she is such an awful person. A change of personality wouldn’t even make me consider it.”

“I see. So a marriage there is completely impossible?”

“Precisely. Besides, I can't be forced to marry someone I can’t even stand.”

They regarded each other for a while. Richard didn’t see how this could be a bad idea. He never planned to get married, but the man before him looked well enough to be a husband, for a night or two.

“And what makes you think you can stand me, Mr. Pace?” he said with a smirk.

Lee felt a chill down his spine. “I don’t. But this marriage could be beneficial to both of us if all goes according to plan, which means if you do turn out to be as despicable as I think you are it won’t be for nothing.”

The lord sat in thought for a second. “When exactly do you want to get married?”

“Is this you accepting?” Lee asked hopefully.

Richard paused. “I don’t see why not.” He rose from his chair and straightened his shirt. “I do have a lot to gain from this,” he said as he gulped down the remainder of his wine.

Lee carefully watched him as he walked over to the table to pour himself another glass. His trousers were a tight fit, the fabric sitting nicely on his muscular legs. Not to mention the fireplace illuminated his rear end very nicely. Lee took notice.

“I do have some conditions, however.”

Richard’s eyebrows raised as he turned to face him. “Unless you say I have to meet this Mary girl then nothing could really change my mind.”

Lee walked nervously around the fireplace.

“We are going to consummate the marriage, and will not be sharing a bed after that.”

“You mean we won’t be fucking after the first time?”

Lee shuddered at the word. “I also do not want you using such foul language around me, but yes.”

The proposal was as preposterous as it was intriguing. “May I ask why?”

“I know you have a reputation as a rake…” Lee cleared his throat. “and that makes me assume we do not see the act of making love in the same way”.

“There’s no love in it, sweetheart.”

They held each other’s gazes. Lee continued.

“It doesn’t matter. I refuse to be just another one of your conquests. I do have some self-respect and a slice of a reputation”

Richard chuckled. “I think both of those are losing their value the longer you are here.”

Lee looked at him sternly. “I certainly do not need your judgement, Lord Armitage. I do not care in the slightest what people might say, especially with this urgent matter. So do we have an agreement or not?”

“Oh we still do. I think the condition made it better. I don’t like bedding someone more than once.”

Lee frowned. “I should also add that you’re not allowed to bring any of your men of the night to our house. What you do outside of it is your business.”

“Trust me, love, they’re not that important for you to meet.”

“I’m sure there will be many.”

“Tons” Richard said with a grin. “But you didn’t answer my question. When do you want to get married?”

“Before the week ends.”

“Why so soon?”

“I need this done as soon as possible. It can’t wait.”

Richard was about to make a comment but bit his tongue. Couldn’t have his betrothed getting angrier at him. He would have plenty of chances to do that after the wedding. “I’m assuming we’re marrying in Gretna Green then?”

“Yes, it’s the fastest way.”

Richard nodded. “Well then we leave tonight. I’ll call my carriage and within an hour we’ll leave. Do you have to go home and pack?”

“No. I brought a suitcase along that’s just outside the door”

Richard’s eyebrows raised as he slowly walked over to Lee. “So you were certain that I would accept your offer?” he said as he grazed Lee’s resting hand on the mantle with his own.

“Of course.” Lee suddenly became aware of how close he was. He tried to hide it in his voice. “I couldn’t see how you could refuse it”

Richard smiled. “I have a massive inheritance dangling in front of me, and all I have to do is marry a very handsome man to receive it. I see no loss for me.”

Lee felt his face grow hot. “I’m not handsome.”

Richard inched closer to him. “Now who ever told you that, love?”

Their noses were almost touching. “I just know I’m not” he said softly.

Richard’s eyes turned a dark, night blue. “Oh really? Let me change that for you.”

He leaned in to kiss him. Lee was startled by the feel of his lips. He’d never been kissed before, and he certainly had no clue as to how to do it. But somehow instinct took over, and he pressed his lips against the other. Richard brought his hands to Lee’s hips, drawing him closer. Somehow Lee’s hands went up to the other man’s face as Richard deepened the kiss. Richard slowly rolled his hips against Lee, which made the younger man draw out an embarrassing moan. He suddenly remembered what they needed to do, and broke the kiss. Richard took a full step back. The front of his trousers felt noticeably tighter.

They were both panting heavily. Richard looked at the other man as if he had grown two heads. He had only planned to give him a peck, enough to startle him. But he found himself wanting more once his lips met his, and lost himself in their embrace.

_“That’s never happened before”_ he thought to himself.

Lee caught sight of the viscount’s look. “What?”

Richard checked himself as the firelight danced in the other man’s eyes.

“Nothing. We need to leave. Now.”

He turned Lee around and showed him to the kitchen. He instructed the maids to pack any food that Lee wanted, and to let him know if he needed anything else.

He then went to ask his housekeeper Linda to pack his belongings for three days. Within an hour they were all ready to leave. Lee had left a letter with the maid that was to be delivered to Evie the next morning. “At least I’ll be far away enough when she reads it.” He thought to himself.

The carriage was in the front with the horses ready. Richard opened the door for Lee and walked him to the carriage with his hand at the small of his back. He led him into the carriage and as soon as he saw that all their luggage was boarded, he followed. He sat next to Lee.

Their overcoats had the sprinkle of the snow that began to fall.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

Lee gave him a soft smile. “More than I’ll ever be.”

Richard nodded. He whistled to the driver and off they went into the night.


End file.
